1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas turbine, and more particularly to a gas turbine wherein liquid droplets are injected into compressor inlet air of the gas turbine. The present invention further relates to a combined cycle plant, and more particularly to a combined cycle plant wherein liquid droplets are injected into inlet air of a compressor of the combined cycle plant. The present invention relates also to a compressor, and more particularly to a compressor wherein liquid droplets are injected into compressor inlet air.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the air temperature rises in summer or the like, the power output of a gas turbine drops, and various constructions are disclosed for a method of power recuperation.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-97933, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. Sho 61-37794 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 5-195809, it is disclosed to cool compressor inlet air.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Sho 61-283723, it is disclosed to supply water from an entrance of a compressor and a mid stage of the compressor in a combined system of a gasification furnace and a gas turbine.
Further, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. Sho 56-43433, it is disclosed to provide a supply hole for water droplets in a compressor, and in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 2-211331, a gas turbine which includes two high pressure and low pressure compressors and an intercooler provided between the compressors is disclosed. Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 6-10702, an apparatus is disclosed wherein, in a compressor group which includes a plurality of compressor stages, water is injected into an intermediate location between the compressor stage on the upstream and the compressor stage on the downstream in order to reduce power consumption.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-97933, Japanese Utility Model Publication Application No. Sho 61-37794 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 5-195809 merely discloses to drop the temperature of inlet air to be introduced into a compressor in order to augment the power output. Although it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Sho 61-283723 to evaporate liquid droplets during compression to utilize them as a medium for cooling the blades of a turbine and to augment the turbine cycle characteristic, it does not achieve both of power augmentation and thermal efficiency augmentation.
For a gas turbine, a combined cycle plant or a compressor, it is demanded to achieve both of power augmentation and thermal efficiency augmentation.
Meanwhile, in order to achieve both effects of augmentation of the power output and thermal efficiency augmentation as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 6-10702 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 2-21133, a specific equipment is required for a flow path of high pressure gas at an intermediate portion of a compressor, and there is a problem in that the compressor configuration is complicated and increased in scale as a whole. Further, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. Sho 56-43433, a casing and nozzles in a compressor are required to have a special construction.
Where an actual gas turbine, combined plant and compressor are taken into consideration, it is demanded that power augmentation and thermal efficiency augmentation can be achieved with simple equipment.